Lost In A Forest with Bakanda
by FutureAuthor711
Summary: When Allen and Kanda are returning to the Black Order Headquarters after a two-week mission (which was only supposed to take a few days), they get lost in the forest. Oh, and it's summer. So it's really hot, too. What will happen on this adventure with the Moyashi and the Bakanda? (Fail summary is fail. DX. T cause I'm paranoid. Sorry, no picture.)
1. Of Forests and Summer

**A/N: OMG, guys! I have been on hiatus for such a LONG time, and I am SO sorry about that! Please don't kill me! *gets down on knees***

**Anyways, this is a D. Gray-Man fanfic about Kanda and Allen, so if you are, for some reason, offended by boy x boy, the back button should be somewhere around here. Also, I'm sorry if this is similar to anyone else's stories.**

**Disclaimer: It's a fan FICTION. Officially disclaimed.**

Allen was angry. Actually, "angry" isn't even close to what he was. He was _furious_.

Why, you might ask? Well, he was furious because a certain pony-tailed, katana-wielding exorcist made him that way.

You see, the two were returning to HQ after a week-long mission, and they had gotten lost. In a forest. In the middle of the hottest season of the year, summer.

Now that in itself wasn't too bad. If it wasn't for the fact that Allen was lost with Kanda of all people. Not to mention that the minute they noticed that they had been going in circles, Kanda had blamed Allen.

"This is your fault, baka moyashi!" Kanda snarled at the said boy.

"_My_ fault?!" Allen exclaimed incredulously. "My fault?! How in Hevlaska's name did you come to the conclusion that this is my fault?!"

"Because if it wasn't for your tiny brain, we would already be back at HQ!" Kanda growled through gritted teeth. "Well, _excuse me_, for being hungry on the way home!" Allen retorted sarcastically. "It was a two week mission, and we only ate one meal a day! And then you had to mention something ridiculous like 'rationing', so I was starving when we were leaving, okay?! Your attitude didn't exactly help either! How the hell are we supposed to complete a mission with you pointing Mugen at the person we were helping half the time?!"

After he had finished his rant, Allen marched over to a nearby tree stump and sat down. "And the mission was supposed to be short, so I had to leave Tim at the Order. How are we supposed to get out of this forest?"

"Hell if I know." Kanda muttered. Allen jumped back onto his feet. "_Seriously_? Who has the tiny brain now?"

And just like that, the two were engaged in another one of their petty arguments.

A few hours later…

"Oi, moyashi! What's that over there?" Kanda asked, irritated. Now curious, Allen sat up from his spot on the ground and looked in the direction Kanda was pointing.

His eyes lit up when he saw that it was a small cabin. "It's a cabin! Maybe there's someone who knows the way out of this godforsaken forest!" Scampering in that direction, Allen knocked on the wooden door. No answer.

"Maybe they aren't home or they're-" Allen yelped when Kanda appeared behind him. Stalking over to a window, the samurai peered inside.

"There's no one in there, moyashi. There's no belongings either. I think it's safe to say that no one lives here." Kanda sighed. "Then how are we supposed to get in? The door won't budge." Allen scowled.

"Wait, what are you- Kanda!" The white-haired boy protested. "What, moyashi?" Kanda glared at the boy, looking up from the door that he was currently wedging Mugen into. "Don't do that! What if someone does live here and they come home to find that they're house has been broken into?!" Allen rambled nonsensically.

"No one lives here, baka moyashi. And it's too damn hot out here to be running around arguing all day." The blue-eyed samurai snorted, turning back to the door.

"Still, I don't think you should-" "Got it." Kanda interrupted him, trudging inside the now-unlocked cabin. Sighing exasperatedly, Allen followed him.

"Now what are we supposed to do? It's the hottest time of the day, and there's no air conditioning in here." Allen sat on the floor, seeing as there was no furniture. Just a table, and he wasn't sitting on that. When he received silence as a response, Allen sighed again and leaned his head against the wall.

About an hour later…

Kanda jerked awake. Awake? When had he fallen asleep? What woke him up?

Looking out the window, Kanda noticed that the sun hadn't moved that much, so he guessed it couldn't have been more than an hour or so. As to what woke him up… Oh, right. The heat in the cabin was almost unbearable. It hung in the air like a bat and constricted his breathing.

Inhaling deeply, Kanda took off his coat and laid it on the table. Then, he detached Mugen from his belt and propped it up in a corner, sitting down beside it in an attempt to get a few more hours of sleep.

It was in vain, however, when he heard a small whimper come from Allen's direction. Turning his head toward the noise, Kanda noticed that the moyashi was sweating like crazy and his hair was plastered against his face.

"Damn moyashi. If he was going to sleep, then he should've taken off his coat." Kanda grumbled irritably, shuffling over to the exorcist.

Quickly undoing the buttons on Allen's black coat, Kanda paused when he noticed the moyashi stirring. Continuing his task slowly and quietly, Kanda sighed in relief when he placed the coat on the table, next to his own. Then, he stalked back over to his corner and settled there again. Pretty soon, he was dozing off.

Only to be snapped alert by another sound from the white-haired exorcist, who was on the other side of the compact room.

Groaning softly, Kanda stood and abruptly marched over to Allen. As he crouched slightly in front of Allen, he sighed when he spotted sweat on the moyashi's face.

"You're _still_ hot?" Kanda exhaled disbelievingly, more to himself than to the boy who was now a mere foot away from him.

Leaning forward slightly so that their noses were almost touching, only separated by about three or four inches, Kanda grasped the boy's red silk tie and slowly unknotted it, grumbling to himself. "The damn moyashi should know to take off his coat and shirt if he's going to get hot during the night. Baka moyashi." The samurai tossed the tie onto the table and reached for the first button on Allen's shirt.

Just as he began slipping the button out of the fabric, Kanda felt eyes on him, and he glanced up, paling at what he saw.

Slightly widened, hazy from sleep, silver pools stared back at him. Kanda took in a sharp breath, and those silver orbs snapped to attention. Now fully awake, Allen glanced down at Kanda's hand, which was still holding the boy's shirt, and then he looked up at Kanda.

"Kanda," Allen began slowly, "what are you doing?"

**A/N: OMG, don't kill me! I left a cliffhanger! Sorry if this story was bad, I haven't written anything like this in a while, and I'm really sorry if it's too short for your liking. It'll probably be forever before I update again… Anyway, please review!**


	2. Of Quarrels and Kisses

A/N: …And here we are at the next chapter of "Lost in a Forest with Bakanda!" There wasn't much romance in the first one (I'm trying to go slow at that) but I'm gonna try to put some in here… maybe… read to find out!

Disclaimer: *points at the word in front of this sentence* Disclaimer. There ya go.

Last Time:

Slightly widened, hazy from sleep, silver pools stared back at him. Kanda took in a sharp breath, and those silver orbs snapped to attention. Now fully awake, Allen glanced down at Kanda's hand, which was still holding the boy's shirt, and then he looked up at Kanda.

"Kanda," Allen began slowly, "what are you doing?"

Jerking abruptly away from the white-haired boy, Kanda's mind drew a blank for a second, desperately searching for an excuse. Suddenly, his eyes lit up and he chose a plan of action: denial.

"W-what the hell are you talking about, Moyashi?! I didn't do anything." Kanda lied with a straight face.

Angry and embarrassed, Allen leapt to his feet. "You liar! You were definitely doing something!" He strode over to Kanda and opened his mouth to yell something when, all of a sudden, he stumbled, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Oi, moyashi," Kanda began, slightly concerned, "you okay?" He then proceeded to curse at himself for being so blatantly worried.

"I'm fine," Allen managed to say, "I just stood up too fast. That's all." Then the exorcist snapped out of his daze and whirled towards the blue-haired boy in front of him.

"Anyways, you were doing something!" He began the quarrel between the two. "And where is my coat?!"

Kanda blinked and walked over to the small table in the corner, picking up Allen's coat and throwing it at him.

Easily catching it, Allen glared at Kanda and wondered aloud, "How did this come off? It was buttoned when I fell asleep." Then, his head snapped up towards Kanda, blatant suspicion in those silver eyes.

"Kanda…" Allen began with a dangerous edge to his voice, "Do you know how this coat, fully buttoned, managed to undo itself and march over to that table over there?"

Kanda looked away from those suspicious orbs and muttered, "No clue."

"Oh, really?" Allen smiled sarcastically, "I could've sworn that when I woke up, you were in the process of stripping me of my shirt. Care to explain?"

Kanda let out a huff of air. "I was not stripping you! You were sweating like a pig while you were sleeping, so I decided that it was either take a few layers off you, and suffer only humiliation, or to leave you as you were and have to carry a passed-out moyashi all the way back to Headquarters!" He snarled.

Allen's smile dissipated, and his eyes softened. "You were helping me?" He asked cautiously.

Kanda felt his face heat up at the expression on the moyashi's face, and he hastily stammered, "H-helped you?! What the hell are you talking about?! I merely kept myself from having to bring a dead weight back to the Order!"

With that statement, Allen's face lost all softness, and he pounced on Kanda. "Bakanda! I start thinking that you actually have a heart, and you go and ruin it again!" He growled, knocking Kanda to the ground.

Blinking in surprise, Kanda flipped them over, pinning Allen's wrists above his head with one hand and clenching his shirt in the other. "Damn moyashi!" He hissed.

"It's Allen, Bakanda!" Allen screeched furiously, face flushing slightly from the heat and Kanda's proximity.

Not noticing the slight flush on Allen's cheeks, Kanda growled out, "I already told you! Survive at least a year and I will acknowledge your name! Until then, you are," he drew in a quick breath and finally noticed Allen's red cheeks, smirking.

"Until then, you are still the mo-ya-shi." And with that, he crushed his lips to Allen's.

Allen was freaking out, internally of course. Kanda was on top of him, and that was just awkward. Cursing himself as his cheeks reddened, Allen heard Kanda say something before drawing in a breath. He snapped to attention as he heard Kanda's last sentence.

"Until then, you are still the mo-ya-shi."

Then, Allen's eyes widened to double their normal size when he felt Kanda's warm lips on his suddenly.

His shout of protest was swallowed by Kanda's lips. In fact, the only thing his cry did was open his mouth. And that made it all too easy for Kanda.

All of a sudden, Allen felt really dizzy. And hot. In fact, he felt like he was going to-

"Moyashi?!" Kanda ripped his lips away from Allen's. What the hell had he been thinking, suddenly kissing Allen like that? But there was a more important matter to be dealt with.

The moyashi had fainted. Yes, you read right. Fainted. Apparently, it was too hot outside, and, what with not having enough food in his stomach, Allen had passed out since his parasitic arm had sapped his energy until there was none, which led to him fainting.

Kanda panicked and laid the moyashi on the floor, using his coat as a pillow for Allen's head.

Sitting down beside the unconscious boy, Kanda sighed heavily and laid a wet cloth on Allen's forehead*.

'Damn. With my luck, he hopefully won't remember what happened earlier.'

A/N: Oh noes! Allen's fainted from heat stroke!

*In case you were wondering, the wet cloth is from Kanda's coat, which he went outside and dipped in a river. It was the best I could think of, and they have little to no supplies in that cabin.

Review please! ^w^


	3. Of Poker Faces and Threats

**A/N: Hello, guys! Okay, so it's been, like, a week since I last updated… sorry 'bout that… what with Christmas shopping and sorting the presents, everything was pretty chaotic for a while… But I'm back! And I have a chapter! Wahoo! Hope you like it! Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray-Man… if I did… Tyki and Lavi would have a lot more time together… ^w^**

**Last Time:**

"**Moyashi?!" Kanda ripped his lips away from Allen's.**

**The moyashi had fainted. Yes, you read right. Fainted. Apparently, it was too hot outside, and what with not having any food in his stomach, Allen had passed out since his parasitic arm had sapped his energy… until there was none.**

Gazing down at the unconscious boy next to him, Kanda sighed angrily and ran a hand through his blue hair, his azure eyes full of conflicting emotions. Should he wake the Moyashi up? …Or should he just leave him be? Maybe a lot of sleep will make him think that kiss was a dream…

Kanda's face reddened slightly at the memory.

_Seriously… what the hell was I thinking?_ He chastised himself. Oh, well. He could always think about that later. Right now he had to focus on the Moyashi who was now drooling all over Kanda's coat, which was serving as Allen's pillow.

Shifting his stare back to Allen, Kanda was surprised to see a smile on the Moyashi's face. Not one of those fake ones that he wears like a mask every day, mind you. It was a real smile, and it was breathtaking.

Allen's hair had fallen into his face, so Kanda flicked his fingers over the smooth skin gently, effectively brushing the snow-white hair back into its proper place. Jerking his hand away from Allen as the said boy stirred, Kanda went back over to his corner, observing as the Moyashi slowly sat up, rubbing his groggy eyes.

As Allen sat up from his peaceful slumber, he rubbed his eyes and noticed a small head of blue looking towards him. Since his eyes were still adjusting to the sudden light, he failed to recall that it was Kanda, so he muttered out quietly, "Lenalee-san?"

Said head of blue glared at him, murder in its cobalt orbs. _Nope. Not Lenalee._ Allen sweat dropped tiredly.

"Kanda?" Allen tried again. His guess was affirmed by a grunt that emanated from the corner of the small cabin.

"It's about time you woke up, baka moyashi," Kanda smirked. "For a second, I actually thought you were dead. But that wasn't the case… I was just remembering a dream I had a while ago."

The words stung a little, but Allen noticed something in Kanda's tone, and he retorted with his own grin, "So you were dreaming about me? I didn't know you felt that way about me, Bakanda."

Resisting the urge to laugh as Kanda spluttered and his face took on a pink tinge, Allen continued teasing the blue-haired exorcist. "You're turning red, Bakanda."

"Damn moyashi." Kanda growled, lunging at the white-haired boy.

Easily evading the attack, Allen laughed as he spun away, completely rejuvenated. "By the way, Kanda." Allen ceased his laughter as he realized something.

"Why was I asleep?"

Kanda's eyes widened at Allen's question. _The Moyashi doesn't remember? I guess I should be glad, but still…_ He couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"You don't remember?" Kanda questioned suspiciously. It sounded too fortunate to be true.

"Remember what, Kanda?" Allen asked, a slight ounce of confusion in his silver eyes.

"Nothing, Moyashi. Nothing." Kanda dropped his surprised expression and forced a stoic expression in its stead.

It wasn't like the Moyashi needed to remember that very moment.

_He he. This is actually quite fun._ Allen thought to himself, forcing himself not to smile. _At first it was just a joke to see what his reaction would be, but he took me seriously. He seriously thinks I don't remember. Oh well, it's payback for kissing me out of the blue like that._ The boy snickered inwardly, his black side showing itself.

Allen could have fun for a while longer. That is, if Kanda didn't manage to find out that Allen was faking it.

Sadly, that was not to be. Why? You see, Kanda had noticed a small smile on the Moyashi's face, and, naturally, that called for scrutiny. That in itself wasn't enough proof, but then Kanda also spotted a slight blush on the boy's face.

_Could be from him remembering._ Kanda reasoned inwardly.

Trudging over to the boy, Kanda gripped the collar of his white shirt and brought Allen's face close to his. Just a test… that was all…

Sure enough, Allen's eyes widened, and his face heated up so much, Kanda could feel it. Well, he wasn't very far away from the boy's face anyway. The point is, that wasn't exactly the reaction you'd get from someone who didn't remember, now was it?

"I knew it," Kanda stated with a smug grin on his face, "You're faking it."

_What the hell?! How did he find out?! …I bet it was my face… Damnit! Out of all the times for you to fail me, it has to be now!_ Allen continued mentally cursing at his lovely face and its expressions.

Meanwhile, Kanda was glaring at the boy, still awaiting Allen's response.

"Okay, so I admit," Allen began nervously, "I was faking it…" This confession earned him a smack over the top of his head. "Ow! What the hell was that for?!" He yelped.

"You know what that was for, baka moyashi!" Kanda snarled. "_Why_ were you faking it?" He shook Allen by his collar for about two minutes, much to the chagrin of the Moyashi.

"D-dizzy," Allen stammered, his head spinning when Kanda finally stopped shaking him. Composing himself, Allen cleared his throat and responded, "Your reactions." At Kanda's confused look, he sighed and explained, "Seriously, how slow are you? You were making all these hilarious expressions. It was worth it. Then you ruined it."

Pouting slightly, Allen's mouth dropped open in shock at Kanda's smirk. "Eh?! Kanda?! What are you doing?!"

Said boy was leaning closer and closer towards Allen. "Whatever you're doing, it isn't funny, Kanda!" Kanda's lips were only inches away from Allen's. "Kanda-"Allen was interrupted by a warm breath on his ear.

"_If you ever pull something like that again_," Kanda whispered into Allen's ear, "_I will tell Komui that you have a crush on Lenalee_."

"Eh?" Allen was seriously confused, "But I don't have a crush on Lenalee-san…"

"Komui doesn't know that." Kanda chuckled evilly. At Allen's gulp, he moved away from the white-haired boy and sat back against the wall.

**A/N: …okay… so, mad at me for not updating fast enough? I hope not… anyways, I ended it there because I have absolutely no clue how to continue… I'll think of something. Anyways, I hope you liked it! Review please!**


	4. Of Yukatas and Akumas

**A/N: Okay, guys… So I didn't know what to write next, so I just kinda made this up as I went along… either way, I hope you like it! ^w^**

**Disclaimer: I, FutureAuthor711, hereby swear that I do not claim any ownership rights to the anime, D. Gray-Man and/or its characters. This story is merely a figment of my imagination. (Sadly…)**

Trudging through the woods, Kanda grumbled and cursed as he hacked furiously at the abundance of weeds and vines growing in his path, the moyashi trailing a few feet behind.

"Why are there so many damn weeds in this forest?!" Kanda seethed, slashing another vine that was blocking his way.

"It's a forest, Bakanda." Allen deadpanned, sighing. "Of course there would be weeds here. Plus, there are some fairly rare plant species here." He finished, brandishing a lovely blossom in his hand.

Said blossom was dropped when a sword suddenly aligned itself with Allen's neck. Releasing an unintelligent "eep" sound, Allen stared, wide-eyed, at the swordsman who was currently wielding the weapon.

"What are you doing all of a sudden, pointing that at me?!" The white-haired boy exclaimed, glaring accusatory daggers at the other exorcist in front of him.

"Don't think I've forgotten about your little stunt in that cabin." Kanda hissed dangerously. "One more word, and I'll slice off that head of yours and keep it as a trophy in my room."

Allen gulped and cautiously took a step away from the murderous boy.

Then, he glanced at something behind Kanda, and his eyes widened considerably.

"What is it, moyashi?" Kanda asked curiously, peering behind him. "It's a town, Kanda!" Allen began racing towards the aforementioned town. "They'll have food!"

Kanda facepalmed internally. 'Of course the baka moyashi would worry about something as stupid as that.' Sighing heavily, he trudged after the ecstatic exorcist who was now at least five yards in front of him.

"You're too slow, Bakanda!" Allen pouted, walking back a bit and seizing Kanda's arm. "Come on, hurry up! I'm hungry!"

A little while later…

"Wow! This town sure is lively!" Allen gaped in wonder at the many shops and crowds of people that littered the streets.

"Excuse me, miss?" Allen sauntered over to an elderly-looking woman. "Is there some sort of holiday going on? This town is quite crowded."

"Oh, yes," The woman replied, "You see, the Festival of the Stars is beginning soon."

"What's that?" Allen asked, puzzled. "I've never heard of it…" "That's because we're in Japan, moyashi. You're used to England."

"Yes," the old woman continued, "Many people from over the world come here to see it. The townsfolk all gather in one place and watch the fireworks that we set off."

"Whoa," Allen gawked, "That sounds like a lot of fun…" "No way, moyashi." Kanda snapped. "But Kanda!" The boy whined.

Allen narrowed his eyes slightly, and then a brilliant plan appeared in his head. He turned his head towards Kanda, and he proceeded with his plan.

Gazing at the blue-haired boy, Allen stuck out his lower lip and looked up pitifully, putting on his best puppy-dog eyes. Inwardly crossing his fingers, Allen prayed that his plan would work.

Alas, his prayers were in vain, seeing as his puppy-dog eyes only resulted in a sharp hit on the head and a glare from Kanda.

"Ouch!" Allen cried out, rubbing his sore head. "Come on, Bakanda! What's the harm in going? It's not like we're going to find HQ today!"

"Che, baka moyashi," Kanda growled, "We aren't going to any stupid festival! Besides, you need yukata for this kind of festival, and we don't have any."

"If you need yukata," The kind old woman began, "I would be more than happy to supply you with a couple. My grandson was going to attend this year, but he had business to be taken care of."

"Really?" Allen gasped, glancing back at Kanda. "You wouldn't refuse such a kind woman, would you?"

Kanda didn't even have time to answer, for the woman seized their hands and led them to her small home. Pretty soon, they were outfitted in yukata.

Allen's was a white one with pale blue trim, and Kanda's was a midnight blue one, complete with white trim.

"Wow, Kanda," Allen eyed the said boy, "You seem pretty familiar with these."

"Of course I'm familiar with them, moyashi," Kanda groaned, tying his hair into its normal ponytail, "I'm Japanese."

Allen drew a blank for a second. "Oh, really? I had no idea."

"Che. Figures, baka moyashi." Kanda sighed. "Come on. You wanted to go to this stupid festival, so let's go."

About ten minutes later…

"Wow!" Allen seemed to be saying that a lot lately. "Look at that! A mitarashi dango stand! Let's go over there, Kanda!" He really resembled a small child who had walked into a candy shop with the way he was dragging Kanda to every stand. Well, not every stand… just the ones that sold food.

"Moyashi." Kanda caught Allen's attention. "It's Allen, Bakanda." Allen half-heartedly replied, salivating over the sweet dumplings on display.

"Whatever." Kanda quipped. "We've already been to every food stand in this place. You're still hungry?"

Allen put on a pouting face. "We didn't have any food in that cabin, so don't expect me to not be hungry when we finally have food!" He handed the man behind the stand a few yen.

Walking away with two sticks of mitarashi dango in his hands, Allen turned back to Kanda. "Want one?"

Surprised at the offer, Kanda blinked a few times. "Che." Taking the offered dango, he sighed and munched on it quietly. 'Not as good as soba…' He mused silently.

Suddenly, Allen dropped his treat and slapped his hand over his left eye. Startled, Kanda reached towards him. "Oi, moyashi, what's-"

Allen's head snapped up, revealing a red eye, which was peering around their area. "There's an akuma somewhere, Kanda."

Kanda blinked again. Then he heard a scream somewhere to his left. He looked over and saw a woman, in her twenties, crouching down beside a small girl, her daughter perhaps.

Predictably, Allen rushed over to her. "What's wrong?" Kanda's eyes widened, and he grabbed the moyashi's shoulder and yanked him back just as the woman's daughter started convulsing.

"Anna?" The woman cried. "Anna?!" She ceased her cries as her alleged daughter transformed into an akuma. Kanda drew Mugen, and the woman screeched and seized his arm.

"Don't!" She shouted. "Don't hurt my sweet little Anna!" As the remaining civilians fled, Kanda wrestled with the woman.

"Listen, lady! That's not your damn daughter! That's an akuma! Your 'daughter' is a demon! She's already dead!" He snarled.

The woman backed away, tears streaking down her face. "No… no! Anna's alive! She was just eating her ice cream, and then… and then… she-"

"I'm sorry, miss," Allen ran over to them, dodging the akuma's bullets as he did so. "Did your daughter have anyone close that died recently? That might be what caused this."

The woman looked up at him, and then she nodded. "A-anna had a b-best friend named Emily. B-but, Emily died a few weeks a-ago… i-it broke my little Anna's h-heart…" The woman sobbed, burying her face in her hands.

"Get her the hell out of here, moyashi!" Kanda snapped, whirling towards the akuma. "I'll kill this thing."

Allen nodded and helped the woman up, murmuring something to her. She nodded again, and ran off in the opposite direction of "Anna." Allen then sprinted towards Kanda, his Innocence activated.

Lunging at the akuma, Kanda failed to notice the boy behind him. That is, until he was struck by the akuma and crashed into the boy.

"What the- Moyashi?!" Kanda glared down at the boy he was sprawled on top of.

"I came to help! Now get off of me!" Allen explained, shoving Kanda aside and lunging at the demon.

The akuma turned towards Allen and moved closer to him. Then, it surprised the pair as it flew towards Kanda and shot rapidly.

Allen whirled in Kanda's direction and let out a warning, "Kanda! Look out!" He began running towards the boy before tripping on the bottom of his tattered yukata.

"Moyashi!" Kanda warned as the akuma took advantage of Allen's clumsiness. It darted towards the fallen boy and shot.

"Moyashi!" Kanda shouted, staring disbelievingly at the fallen boy before him.

Allen heard a shout to his right. "Moyashi!" The akuma was flying towards him, guns aimed.

Struggling to rise, Allen let out a pained cry when he felt something puncture his abdomen.

As he collapsed, he faintly remembered hearing a familiar voice call out his name, before he blacked out.

**A/N: Don't kill me! Bad joke… Sorry for the cliffhanger… I suck at writing fighting scenes. Wow, this just might be the longest chapter yet… Microsoft Word counted around 1500 words. Also, I am pleased to announce that my cousin read this, and loved it! Thanks, Hailea! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as she did! Anyways, please review! **


	5. Of Bandages and Delirious Exorcists

**A/N: Hallo, guys! So after reading all of your nice reviews, I decided to write another chapter! I bet you guys are dying to find out what happens to Allen! Well, you should find out in this chapter. Thank you all for your awesome feedback! It means a lot!**

**One IMPORTANT NOTE: Winter break just ended, so I won't be able to update as quickly. I hope you will continue to follow this story, though! Just thought you should know.**

**Also, my last chapter was posted what? Four days ago? Three maybe… Dunno. Please don't expect such a fast update again… If there's one thing I'm good at, it's procrastinating. Well, I've taken up enough of your time. Enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man… *cries in a corner***

**Last Time:**

**Allen heard a shout to his right. "Moyashi!" The akuma was flying towards him, guns aimed. Struggling to rise, Allen let out a pained cry when he felt something puncture his abdomen. **

**As he collapsed, he faintly remembered hearing a familiar voice call out his name, before he blacked out.**

Kanda's eyes widened to five times their original size when Allen's limp body hit the ground.

_The damn moyashi better not have died on me…_ He whirled towards the still-living akuma. His stomach twisted a bit, and he felt bile rise in his throat as he heard its sadistic laughter.

"He he he! There's goes another precious exorcist! He he! Ha-"It was interrupted by the sharp steel of Mugen, which had been embedded in its abdomen.

_Three, two-_ Kanda smirked, satisfied, when the akuma detonated with a resounding _boom_. As bits of metal and blood rained from the dark sky, he stumbled over to Allen's body, which was still lying on the ground.

_Don't be dead. Don't be dead. Don't be dead…_ Kanda paused, his eyes narrowing. _Why the hell do I care? I told the moyashi on our first mission that he shouldn't expect me to save him._ As he contemplated walking away right then and there, Kanda took a glance at Allen.

His usually-pristine white hair was strewn across his face, dirtied by the mixture of blood and dirt from the ground. His skin was pale, with a bit of blood on his chin.

Kanda shifted his eyes downward. There it was. On Allen's stomach, a huge, red gash was extremely visible against the light cloth. Suddenly, a though occurred to Kanda. _Wait a minute… I though the moyashi was immune to the damn virus…_

He examined the wound further. _Well, that explains it._ Even though Allen was immune to the virus, the bullet had apparently been made of a hard material that wasn't broken easily. Said bullet had struck Allen's abdomen… and gone right through.

_Damn! At this rate, he's going to die of blood loss._ Kanda looked around, mentally at war. Finally, he decided on something. Picking up Allen's body, he heard faint breathing. _That's good. Wait, what?! _Huffing irritably, Kanda quickly made his way to the old woman's home.

About five minutes later…

"Oh my goodness!" The woman gasped, shaking visibly. "Quickly, lay him down on the bed!"

Kanda nodded, for once complying immediately when someone ordered him around. Heading to the guest bedroom, he set Allen down gently on the mattress.

The woman returned from the kitchen with a handful of bandages. She pointed to Allen. "Undress him so I can wrap his wound." Kanda spluttered for a moment before agreeing.

Quickly undoing the tie on the yukata, which was somehow still intact, Kanda slipped the sleeves off of Allen's arms before pulling the yukata down, revealing the boy's stomach.

The woman set to work, slowly winding the bandages around Allen's wound before tying it off snugly. After she had finished, she looked back at Kanda, who was sitting on the floor beside the bed.

"You're going to need to watch over him." She stated reluctantly. "Why?" Kanda asked, confused. "I have a relative who will know how to heal him. I have to go find her and bring her here. It will take a few days. Can you handle that?" "Che. Of course." Kanda huffed.

"Then I'll be going." The woman stood up and went to gather a few supplies for her journey. "Take good care of him. Change the bandages every night."

"Whatever." Kanda dismissed wearily.

The old woman rolled her eyes slightly before walking out of the door.

Turning back to Allen, Kanda sighed. After watching the moyashi for a while, Kanda felt his eyelids droop before closing altogether. He drifted into a somewhat-peaceful sleep…

…that is, until he was awoken by a loud _thud_, followed by a curse. Jumping awake, Kanda reached for Mugen, which he quickly set down when he saw Allen sitting at the foot of the bed, rubbing his swollen head.

"Ouch… that hurt." Allen muttered. "Oi, moyashi. What are you doing awake?" Kanda snapped.

Apparently, his sudden outburst startled Allen, who jerked and snapped his head towards the voice.

"It's Allen, Bakanda! And what do you mean, what am I doing awake?" Allen inquired. Then he winced and glanced down. "Oh." He uttered quietly.

"Oh? Oh, indeed." Kanda sighed bitterly. He was stuck with this idiot for at least three days. "You're going to reopen your wounds, so lie back down already, baka moyashi!"

"It's Allen! And I'm hungry!" Allen snapped back before stalking off to find the kitchen. Kanda sighed and followed him, albeit reluctantly.

A sharp cry alerted him instantly.

Running into the kitchen, he saw a fallen moyashi glaring at the floor. "Kanda! The stupid floor tripped me!" Kanda sweat dropped. _He must be delirious from all of the blood that he lost. _He theorized.

His theory was confirmed when Allen got to his feet shakily. "Hey, Kanda."

Kanda snapped out of his thoughts, glancing up at Allen, who was staggering over to him, before collapsing. "Moyashi?!"

…And that brings us to Allen back in bed, with Kanda glaring at him furiously.

"You damn moyashi! I told you so!"

"Shut up, Bakanda! All I did was pass out! It's no big deal! And I told you, IT'S ALLEN!" Allen huffed indignantly.

"You were delirious, moyashi. I don't see how that qualifies as 'no big deal.'" Kanda let out a string of curses, which will not be recorded here.

"I wasn't delirious." Allen lied, formulating a plan. _It's boring here. What to do… Ah._

"Kanda?"

"What, moyashi?" Kanda sighed. "Could you come here for a second?" Allen asked innocently.

"Why?' Kanda asked, extremely suspicious. Allen was still a little delirious. "It's nothing bad. You might even like it." Allen replied deviously. Still suspicious, Kanda leaned over the bed, his face only a foot away from Allen's. "Closer." Allen ordered.

"Che. Whatever." Kanda sighed again, leaning even closer and having to support himself by putting one arm on the other side of Allen.

_Here I go._ Allen thought to himself, mischievously. Then, closing the distance between Kanda and his faces, he connected their lips.

Kanda's eye widened, and, in his shock, his arm gave out, and he toppled onto Allen, further connecting their mouths.

Kanda tried to move away, but Allen wasn't having that. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's abdomen, effectively trapping him.

They continued to kiss for a few more minutes before they came up for air, panting heavily.

"What the hell… moyashi…?" Kanda gasped. "I just wanted to see your reaction." Allen said innocently.

_Yup. Definitely delirious._ Kanda thought. _These next few days are going to be torture._

-  
**A/N: This chapter was written pretty quickly, and I have no beta, so I'm really sorry if there are any major mistakes! This chapter was written early as compensation for the probably even longer updates to come. Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review! ^w^**


	6. Of Familiar Positions and Confessions

**A/N: OMG, it's Sunday! I almost thought that I wouldn't be able to update in time! Glad I got that done. BTW: Do any of you darlings know how to do page breaks? I can't figure it out… Anyways, thank you all for your lovely reviews! ^w^ Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own DGM.**

**Last Time:**

**Here I go. Allen thought to himself, mischievously. Then, closing the distance between Kanda and his faces, he connected their lips. Kanda tried to move away, but Allen wasn't having that. He wrapped his arms around Kanda's abdomen, effectively trapping him.**

**They continued to kiss for a few more minutes before they came up for air, panting heavily. "What the hell… moyashi…?" Kanda gasped. "I just wanted to see your reaction." Allen said innocently.**

_**Yup. Definitely delirious.**_** Kanda thought. **_**These next few days are going to be torture.**_

"Do it." Kanda growled.

"No." Allen snapped irritably.

"Do it, moyashi." Kanda tried again. "No, Bakanda." The white-haired boy pouted, crossing his arms.

"I have to change your bandages, baka moyashi, so take off your damn shirt!" Kanda finally exploded, lunging at Allen.

Allen nimbly avoided the attack, and Kanda jumped at him again. Allen dodged one more time, but his foot caught on a floorboard, and he toppled over.

Seizing his chance, Kanda pinned the moyashi to the ground.

"Get off, Kanda!" Allen scowled, squirming furiously.

"Just take off your shirt, moyashi!" Kanda held him down more firmly. "That old bat said to change your bandages every night, so take it off!" "Since when do you listen to people, Bakanda? I'm fine, so get off!" Allen shoved Kanda off of him and bolted for the door…

…only to be grabbed by the samurai when he reached it. Kanda pushed him against the wall, reaching for the hem of his shirt.

"Stop it, Kanda!" Allen protested, struggling as his face heated up.

"Stop struggling or I'll have to shut you up." Kanda hissed lowly. Allen glared at him as Kanda proceeded to unbutton his shirt.

"Ne, Bakanda." Allen grinned. The blue-haired boy ceased his actions, glancing at Allen's slightly red face. "What, moyashi?"

"This position is quite familiar, don't you think?" Allen's grin widened when Kanda shot him his famous death glare.

Allen was right, though. The silver-eyed exorcist was against the wall, facing Kanda, whose fingers were in the process of unbuttoning his shirt.

"Che." Kanda grunted, slipping Allen's arms out of his sleeves. "See, you damn moyashi? You opened your wound."

Allen glanced down, and sure enough, fresh blood painted the once-pristine bandages that were wrapped around his stomach. "It's not that bad."

Kanda rolled his eyes and untied the knot that was holding the bandages in place. Slowly unwrapping the cloth, he reached for a new roll of bandages, and began wrapping them around Allen's abdomen.

"Kanda?" Allen's tone was a bit more serious now. "When I received this wound, I heard you shout my name. Well, not my name… My name is Allen." He looked at Kanda, noticing a small twitch in his features. "Why did you call my name?"

Kanda froze. _Why did I call the moyashi's name?_ He asked himself.

"Che. As if I'd know, baka moyashi." Kanda retorted. Allen sighed. "Are you done with my bandages yet?"

"No." Kanda huffed. "Why?"

"I have something I want to ask you." Allen stated vaguely. "If it's another one of your tricks-""No! It isn't! And I told you, I wasn't thinking straight when I ki-kissed you." The last part was almost whispered.

Kanda smirked, tying a knot to hold the bandages in place. "I'm done now. What's your question, moyashi?"

"Would you call me Allen?" Allen asked quietly. Kanda blinked. "Where the hell did that come from, baka moyashi?"

"Well, you've never called me that, Bakanda!" Allen pouted. "Please, Kanda? Just once." "No way, moyashi!" Kanda refused adamantly.

Allen looked away from him, tears springing into his silver eyes. "It's just a small request…" Kanda exhaled irritably, "Fine, you damn moyashi! Just stop with that face!"

Allen's tears vanished immediately, and he looked expectantly at Kanda, his face resembling that of a puppy begging for food.

Kanda muttered something under his breath. "What was that?" Allen grinned broadly. Kanda repeated it, a little louder. "-len." "Hmm? I didn't quite catch that, Kanda." Allen feigned innocence.

"Damn moyashi! I said ALLEN!" Kanda burst, gripping Allen's collar. Allen's eyes widened slightly.

A happy expression soon replaced his shocked one, and Allen smiled genuinely. "Thank you, Kanda." He leaned closer, whispering. "Just so you're aware, I'm not delirious right now."

Kanda's blue eyes widened a fraction before he stared at Allen, who was still smiling brightly, only a couple of inches from his face. The boys' lips were so close, it would only take a slight movement for them to meet.

Kanda hissed inwardly. _Oh, what the hell?_ He then surged forward, wrapping his arms around Allen and crushing their lips together. Allen let out a soft sound of surprise before closing his eyes and wrapping his hands around Kanda's neck, drawing him even closer.

Kanda's arms tightened around Allen's waist, and Allen let out a small grunt of pain. Then, remembering the wound, Kanda loosened his grip, pressing their lips further together.

The two enjoyed the peaceful embrace for a while longer before drawing away, albeit reluctantly.

"Oi, moyashi." Kanda caught the boy's attention. "What, Bakanda?" Allen smiled gently, a teasing edge in his voice. Kanda smirked, before pointedly looking downwards. "Your shirt is still off."

Allen gasped loudly, hurriedly grabbing his shirt and shoving it on as Kanda chuckled.

Then, turning back to Kanda, his gaze softened, and he kissed him gently. "Kanda, I…" Kanda's eyes widened.

"…am hungry." Allen finished, giggling hysterically at Kanda's expression. "But seriously, is there anything to eat?"

Kanda scowled a bit, tugging Allen up from the floor, which they had sat on at some point. He dragged him into the kitchen before leaning against the doorway, watching as Allen combed through the cabinets.

Eventually, Allen found something suitable to eat, and he sat down at the small table, across from Kanda.

As Kanda stared off into space, Allen was devouring his entire five plates of "lunch." After he had finished, Allen picked up a napkin and properly wiped his mouth before glancing at Kanda.

Smiling hugely, he leaned over the small table, planted a quick kiss on Kanda's lips, and uttered sweetly, "I love you, _Bakanda_." Then, he trotted out of the room, leaving a stunned samurai in his wake.

**A/N: I am so sorry if this seemed too rushed. I just wanted to have Allen say that! So sweet! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Kindly leave reviews! ^w^**


	7. Of Tears and More Kisses

**A/N: Hallo guys! This chapter took even longer for me to upload. Ugh. Anyways, I hope you like it! I kinda left ya'll on a cliffy last chapter. Sorry about that. You should see Kanda's reaction in this chapter! ^w^**

**Okay, so since I'm too lazy to reply to reviews, I made a little shout-out to everyone who reviewed this story!**

**Many Thanks To:**

**Cat (Guest)**

**SpiritofLove961 (Thank you very much for your encouragement!)**

**AliceXxX (and her assistant, lol.)**

**Chiorikizunai88 (your reviews were really nice and funny. ^w^)**

**Semper Tardius (I'm glad you like the "trap Kanda" idea!)**

**ArtificialThoughts (I'll fan girl with you! I love Yullen!)**

**Hitty-chan**

**Yullen-lover (Guest)**

**Akkira Nala (Thanks for following this, my friend!)**

**Please (Guest)**

**If I forgot anyone please inform me!**

**Disclaimer: Do I need one of these for every chapter? Oh well, I don't own DGM. And neither do all of you dear readers, unless you are Hoshino in disguise…**

**Last Time:**

**Smiling hugely, Allen leaned over the small table, planted a quick kiss on Kanda's lips, and uttered sweetly, "I love you Bakanda."**

**Then, he trotted out of the room, leaving a stunned samurai in his wake.**

Kanda sat, completely motionless, at the small dining table, his cobalt eyes wide with surprise.

There's no way the moyashi just said that…right?

Allen sauntered confidently out of the small kitchen. However, as soon as he turned the corner, he bolted into his room, blushing furiously.

_What is wrong with you? You don't just say that to _Kanda_, of all people, Allen!_ He internally smacked himself.

Turning the lock on his door and sliding to the ground, Allen buried his beet-red face in his arms.

After about twenty minutes of hard thinking, Allen rose from the floor, sighing. "I should probably go back out. Can't have him thinking I've injured myself again or something."

Despite his words, Allen remained standing in front of his door, not moving an inch. Trying to reach for the doorknob, Allen frowned when his arm refused to budge.

After a bit of staring at said arm, he let out a puff of air. "Why can't I do it?" He groaned, running his hands through his ivory locks.

Finally giving up, Allen stalked over to his bed and laid down before slipping into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, Kanda was outside, hacking away at some trees that surrounded the small house.

After a while, he sighed heavily and turned around to gaze at the house.

"I should probably go check on the moyashi." Kanda started towards the house

"_I love you, Bakanda."_

Kanda froze at the voice. It hadn't stopped ringing in his head after the incident.

Shaking his head, he strode into the house and unstrapped Mugen. He walked into his room, set the sword in the corner, and hesitantly stepped into the small hallway.

Kanda peered inside Allen's room before noticing a lump on the bed. So he fell asleep, huh?

Kanda walked over to the bed, lifting his hand to shake the moyashi awake. Suddenly, he paused, his hand inches away from Allen.

The voice ran through his head again, and Kanda stared down at the boy beside him.

Huffing irritably, he bent down, placing one hand on either side of Allen. Am I seriously going to do this? While he's sleeping?

While he was contemplating this, Kanda failed to notice a hand reaching up behind him. Imagine his surprise when his lips suddenly met the "sleeping" boy's. Again.

Now coming to expect this kind of behavior, Kanda sighed inwardly. Then, deciding that since he was going to kiss the boy anyways, Kanda molded his lips against Allen's familiar ones.

Kanda moved on top of Allen in order to have better access to his mouth. Letting out a squeak of surprise at the sudden move, Allen slung his arms around Kanda's neck, leaning upwards to further connect their lips.

As the kiss deepened, Kanda noticed a small drop of moisture slip down Allen's cheek. Ignoring Allen's small sound of protest, he broke the kiss and stared down at the boy.

"Moyashi, why are you crying?" Kanda asked, bewildered.

Allen blinked once. Then twice. "E-eh? I-I'm not crying, Bakanda." He denied weakly. Brushing his thumb across Allen's cheek, Kanda brought the finger up to display a small tear.

Allen stared at him for a second before looking away. "So why, moyashi?" Allen continued to gaze to his left.

"_Allen._"

Immediately, those gorgeous silver eyes snapped back to Kanda's face. They widened slightly, and more tears formed, sliding down Allen's smooth cheeks.

"Kanda?" Allen began meekly. "Yes, Allen?" Said boy blinked again at his name being spoken.

"Do you like me?" He inquired, his silver orbs searching Kanda's azure ones.

"No." Kanda stated simply.

Allen's eyes widened, before they looked to the left again. "Oh." He uttered.

"Geez, moyashi," Kanda sighed, reverting back to his normal self, "I don't like you, I love you."

At this, Allen looked back at Kanda. He gazed at him for a while before his face lit up in a bright grin. "That line was so cheesy, Bakanda." He smirked.

He shot up, tackling Kanda off of the bed and to the ground.

Kanda glanced down. Allen was straddling him now. "Eh, moya-"He was interrupted by a soft pair of lips being crushed to his own.

Allen slid his fingers through Kanda's bangs, kissing the boy happily. Gradually, Kanda began to kiss back, and he wrapped his arms around Allen's waist, securing the boy.

After what seemed like forever, they released each other, Allen rolling to lay on the ground beside Kanda.

"Hey, Kanda." Allen giggled, high on happiness. "What now, moyashi?" Kanda asked.

"I love you too." Allen stated, kissing the boy again.

**Soooo….. should I make this the last chapter? It seems like a good place to end it… I was just kinda winging this story… Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! This is probably the last chapter! I'll upload an epilogue soon! Sorry it took so long! **

**Reviews are much appreciated! ^w^**


	8. The Epilogue

**A/N: …and here we are at the really-late epilogue! I hope you all enjoy! This is just a summary of what happens afterwards…**

After their confessions, the old woman who owned the small house returned with a healer, who was rather exasperated that she had traveled such a long distance only to discover that Allen was already healed. In fact, she returned home, cursing akuma and exorcists alike.

Allen and Kanda returned to the Order soon afterwards. As soon as they strode through the door, they were swarmed by the worried faces of their friends.

"What took you guys so long?" Lavi immediately bombarded the duo with questions.

"What Lavi means to say is, we were so worried!" Lenalee fretted as she checked the two for any injuries. Upon discovering the bandages underneath Allen's coat, she gasped.

"What happened?"

"The damn moyashi almost got himself killed." Kanda stated, smirking.

At this, Allen protested before grinning, "Bakanda was so worried! He took care of me the entire time!"

Kanda spluttered and unsheathed Mugen, "Repeat that! I dare you, moyashi!"

Allen ignored him. "And then, he ki-"Kanda lunged at the white-haired boy, uttering death threats.

Meanwhile, Lenalee and Lavi stood, confused, as the two tried to kill each other. "Ki? Killed? Kicked?" They murmured.

Allen escaped Kanda's death grip and grinned widely at them. "No, no! He kissed me! And then he said that he loves me!" That's when all hell broke loose.

Kanda's complexion rivaled that of Lavi's hair, Lavi let out a huge "Eeeh?!", and Lenalee gasped and promptly fainted.

After that, everyone gazed at the unconscious girl. "Um…" Lavi began, twitching nervously. "We might want to pick her up before-"

"LENALEEEEEE!" A white-clad man came rushing in their direction.

Komui reached the unconscious girl's still body, and he whirled towards the three.

"What did you do to my precious Lenalee?!" He demanded. Lavi went to answer, but noticed a familiar glint in Komui's eye.

"Um… guys. We better run." Lavi suggested. "Agreed." The other two said in unison, taking off down the halls.

Then, from a far distance, Allen heard a loud cry, "After them, Komurin III!"

As Allen was fleeing, a single thought ran through his mind. _It's good to be back._

**Fin**

***peers around corner* Umm, hi guys. I hope you aren't mad… I said I would upload this soon, but it took me a week… sorry. Also, sorry if it seemed rushed. I had a math project to finish up… Anyways, hope you enjoyed this very short epilogue.**

**-FutureAuthor711**


End file.
